Torn Between You
by Isabelle19
Summary: What if the Pack never heard of Imprinting? Nessie and Jake? Dunno, what if a certain Nahuel character appeared... would he fall for Renesmee and leave Jake all alone? FANFIC WITH A TWIST! FULL SYNOPSIS INSIDE! "TORN"
1. Chapter 1

** Jacob Renesmee Nahuel **

**Synopsis;**

**What if the werewolves never believed or heard about imprinting? What is Jacob never knew his soul mate was his best friend's half vampire child? The child's name being Renesmee, who in basic term adores him. But when Jacob is offered a great career south of the country and miles away from little Forks she is torn when he picks _his _future over her.**

**After months of choking sobs and tearless sighs she finally found it in her heart to move on and try to forget what they had and start anew. However-when her newly created crush, Nahuel decides to pay a visit will Renesmee finally give up her long lost unrequited love for her childhood friend Jacob? Or will she take the high road and fall in love with her "other half" Nahuel?**

* * *

Prologue

With all hope that was mine. What was left in the debts of my heart was now vulnerable and darkened by loss of pride. Staring at the picture that was now tattered and torn I watched in more detail of who was in it. The man I have been waiting all my life for, my desirable Prince in which I place all my hopes and dreams in sat flatly in the palm of my hand.

I smile coyly as I looked into the eyes of a stranger whom I felt I knew forever. His name was Nahuel.

* * *

Look out for;

**Chapter****One**** - ****Signs****of****Hope**

**sneak peak = **

I folded my arms and added in a lower tone which I already knew he could hear. 'Lazy people never change…'

_He sucked in a deep breath which was too theatrical for him. I wouldn't be surprised if Rosalie would pop up and rank him on his performance. He didn't say anything just took my hands in his which could overlap four times and still not be the same size as his. 'Ness… Nessie look – look at me' he ordered in which I could almost taste the tone of Alpha seeping in it. Once face was facing in his direction he took it as the best as he could get before continuing. 'I want you to take care of yourself, do what Bella and "the other one" tells you. Don't stay up too late and here-' in my hand which he hand turned over-placed three packets of gummie bears. '-I know these are you favourite so…'_

'_What do you expect me to say Jake?' I looked at him in perplexity that made him look at me remorse. _

_He sighed once again before letting go of my hands. This time it was me with the utter feeling of remorse in the pit of my stomach. 'I'm sorry, and I always will be but when you come to my age you'll understand too'_

* * *

Hehe, sorry to stop there... =[

if this story caught your eye then please fav or alert and I'll upload as fast as poss.

Remember the more reviews I get the longer the chapters are and shorter a time period between uploads.

Tanx Every1!

~iSABELLe


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellouu!, Chapter one is here to tinkle your taste buds! I really hope you all like this one, I spent as much time in detail as possible.**

**It takes a while to get into the main story but hopefully this cleared up everything from the PROLOGUE and Sneak Peak I uploaded recently. **

**Disclaimer; I own Nada, not even Jacob which I so would adore... having him in my room would be the best thing ever, and being a space heater is beyond handy for all the winter months.. HE'S MINE BELLA! you may have had him warm you in Eclipse but he'll be mine forever! hahaha! oh yeah, but sadly I'm not involved in this story so I guess he's Renesmee's... or is he? Cos' he's gonna have stiff competition from Nahuel.**

**In Chapter Four of my other Nessie and Jake FanFic I explained everything about Nahuel so if you wanna click on that after this just in case you dunno much about that character. Don't worry I didn't know much either... so don't fret... YOU'RE NOT ALONE! hehe =]**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter One – Signs of Hope

'Renesmee…' Seth spoke through an unimpressed tone as he watched me climb down the cliff. Hanging onto each and every jutting piece as if it held my entire life in it,

I looked up at him with a bored expression trying to cover up the panic which was making its way to my brain any minute now. 'Seth, I'm fine just keep watch. Okay?'

'I don't see why I have to do this' He shrugged, but still turned back to face to forest even though we both knew he didn't when he has paranormal senses.

I shushed him already knowing it was silenced by the harsh gust of wind. I kept climbing further and further down until I got to the middle ledge. When my bare toe tips touched the hard rock I felt myself let go of the cliff and place all my weight on my feet.

'You okay down there?' I looked up to see Seth towering down at me with his lips cupped by his as an act to funnel his voice.

I nodded squatting down on my knees and under the rock where I left it was a crumpled but thankfully dry letter. I pulled it out after ushering Seth to look away and inspected it. Seems nobody noticed where I had placed it.

Tearing open the taped seal in which I made four years ago I pulled out the handwritten letter from no other but _him_. I almost let out a sigh of complete awe when I touched his signature. So elegant and modern at the same time-nothing on Dad's writing but definitely better than all than Jacob's.

Jacob. That name always sent a distant chill throughout my system. Even though it didn't matter anyhow since he was living out his "dream" in California as the owner of and manager of his own Motor Company.

Occasionally we'd get a letter saying how he missed us and how much he's accomplished. But what got me the most was the words in which he wrote near the end of his last letter "_I'm kinda happy that I decided to leave…_" He left four years ago when an agent for a car industry saw his work on the Rabbit and the Harley. It took him a week in total to make up his mind but in the end he decided to leave.

I remember that day where I tried my heart out just to make him stay. He was my sun; he brought light into my life whenever I was feeling blue or made me laugh whenever Aunt Alice would bark at me for ruining yet another designer dress she'd laid out.

My whole world felt as if it were crashing and only one thing or person could save me;

'_Jake, please… I know you want to go but-'_

_He turned to me once he had finished packing his bag which he used to carry all the sweets he'd smuggled in without my parents' knowing when I was younger. 'Ness…' he placed his warm palm to my hand which I immediately melted into. '… You know you'll always be number one to me. But, I just wanna see what I can get out of this first' he soothed._

_I closed my eyes just hoping that the tension of the moment would pass and just leave the bliss of his heat against my bare skin. 'Jake…' I murmured almost in a hum. _

_Suddenly I felt his hand pulling away and his steps heading back to his bag. My eyes latched open. 'Jake, please' I almost whined._

_He looked at me with a pained look. 'Nessie… believe me when I say; I'll come back'_

'_But when!' I stepped forward putting my hands with as much force as I could on his bag. _

_Jake took a deep sigh before removing my hands from the bag with ease which made me grind my teeth. I hated my puny strength. 'Renesmee… please let me – let me go' he almost begged me._

_I stood there for a long moment just thinking over what would happen next; he would leave and that would leave me. Alone with no Jacob. 'I know you won't come back' I admitting almost spitting at him. _

_His eyes stayed on mine almost giving me an answer. 'I will…'_

'_Yeah, when I'm dead' I added with just as much venom as I could possibly put in._

_He was taken aback for a moment taking in my presence with a simple look over. 'Look I have to be in the airport for eleven'_

'_So you're taking a plane? Couldn't you just drive?' I folded my arms and added in a lower tone which I already knew he could hear. 'Lazy people never change…'_

_He sucked in a deep breath which was too theatrical for him. I wouldn't be surprised if Rosalie would pop up and rank him on his performance. He didn't say anything just took my hands in his which could overlap four times and still not be the same size as his. 'Ness… Nessie look – look at me' he ordered in which I could almost taste the tone of Alpha seeping in it. Once face was facing in his direction he took it as the best as he could get before continuing. 'I want you to take care of yourself, do what Bella and "the other one" tells you. Don't stay up too late and here-' in my hand which he hand turned over-placed three packets of gummie bears. '-I know these are you favourite so…'_

'_What do you expect me to say Jake?' I looked at him in perplexity that made him look at me remorse. _

_He sighed once again before letting go of my hands. This time it was me with the utter feeling of remorse in the pit of my stomach. 'I'm sorry, and I always will be but when you come to my age you'll understand too'_

'_What the age of twenty in number or appearance?' I watched as he roughing grabbed his jacket and slipped his copper arms through._

_He tusked for a moment. 'You know what I mean?'_

'_No I don't Jake, at a matter of fact are you implying that I'll never age? Are you trying to make me feel at loss? Cos' I am you know… I didn't wanna be born this way – one of kind – freak! Special this and special that… "Special",' I put up my fingers in annotations 'is another way of saying "freak"'_

_Jake looked at me before picking me up and hugging me. 'You not any of those Nessie. You perfect, one of a kind is an exaggeration… how d'you know there's no one else like you? Don't fret Nessie, when you grow to your stopping point you'll have more in your head then what you are but more as to who you are.' he put me down and patted my head. He found that it made me happy whereas it just made me more depressed that all he saw me for was a kid – a strange kid which only came to his hips, had the appearance of a six year old, the years of a three year old and the mind of a thirteen year old. _

'… _But you won't be back by then' I didn't have to say it as a question when I knew the possible answer._

_Jacob thought it over for a moment. 'I hope not, but if so I'll always send you a present for your birthday. Oh – and if I ever have a chance I'll visit'_

_I faked a 'yay' out of my system which visibly made Jake frown. 'Take care, Ness' he bent down and kissed me on the forehead which I was more than tempted to bring to my lips… but then I thought of the outside appearance; A twenty year old man making out with a five year old. "Paedophilia at its worst" the headline would probably read._

_I grabbed his hand. This made him stop in his tracks for the door. I knew I was keeping him as all the Quileute wolves were outside waiting for his departure. Letting go of his hand, I turned my back to him and based all my fury on looking out the window into the surrounding green picturesque forest. 'Jacob Ephraim Black, from this day forward I will forget about you. No matter what I will never care for you in the same manner as before… I truly hope you benefit from you final decision as you would have from the other possibility.' That possibility being; staying with me until I grew up and finally put our feelings at match._

_Silence fell behind me, no movement n'or heavy sighing unlike earlier. From my peripheral vision I saw him just standing there looking at me. If on a normal case my face would be burning but right now I was so furious and disappointed that I had to say something so he'd finally understand how I feel. _

'_I'm sorry, Renesmee I didn't know that was how you felt' he whispered in a thick husky tone._

_I didn't budge my head n'or look his direction when I spoke. 'I don't need your pity! Your pity is as good as dead leaves to me' I spat with so much bite I hand to clench the hem of my dress in case I'd lash at him._

'_Don't be angry Nessie; I'll come back for you. I promise and then I have money for a future and everything' Jacob explained but all I did was flail my shoulders a little in dismissal._

'_No point saying something you don't mean. It's not as if that was your original plan in the first place…' I added with a lucid tone to my voice._

_I saw him claw a little at his face before speaking. 'Goodbye, Nessie'_

_I didn't turn when I heard him pick up his bags and head into the hallway. As I felt the warmness that surrounded my eyes pour out and drag down my face just like my depression-I spoke lowly not knowing if he heard. 'Bye'_

Shaking a little at the miserable memory before returning to gazing at the letter. 'Ness, hurry up!' I heard Seth shout/whisper as I looked at my watch. Crap, I was down here for over fifteen minutes. I didn't realise I was so indulged by the reverie until Seth had awoken me.

'Okay, hold on' I shouted back as I pushed the hair coming in my way. I folded up the letter quickly and without crumpling it anymore I closed it and stuck it into the back pocket of my jeans.

Seth looked down again with a worried look on his face. 'Be careful damnit'

'Okay, okay' I retorted as I stepped up onto the jagged rock hoping it would cut too much into the soles of my feet. Seth-ever since Jake left kind of took it in his stride to pick up where his friend and former Alpha left off; meaning him always on my heel and whenever or wherever I'm in a sticky situation to pop up, help and then give out and ramble about how childish and stupid it was to even think about doing such a thing until we got home. That was the one time I missed Jake the most, he never argued with me to the extent that Seth does-instead he'd buy me an ice-cream and make me promise to never do it again. Then he would laugh and say "how'd you get up there anyway?"

I shivered as my brain let his husky voice jab into my system like vampire teeth devouring an elk. Suddenly I felt I'd feel better in the elk's place than where I was now; dangling from a cliff.

Once I finally got near the top, Seth bent down and with his abnormal strength pulled me up and onto the flat ground. I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't worried about the fall or the heavy dive in the icy water but more terrified of Alice when she'd see me soaked wet.

I then became conscious of the whole situation of me dangling from the ground and _still _in Seth protective grasp. 'Am… Seth?'

I poked at his chest and when he didn't move pinched his bicep-which seemed to have gotten bigger. Taking in his whole appearance he really did get strong, I can't even remember now when he wasn't this built. Surprisingly as it is, he didn't start to get serious about his strength and stamina until Jake left…

I felt the cold wind blow around us sending my hair off in multiple directions. Seth finally put me down and then "Father Figure #2" appeared. 'Nessie, never again will you let me sit through that'

'What are you talking about?' I pulled the hair out of my face which was getting beyond annoying at this point.

Seth grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me back into the forest. 'Nessie I know I vowed I'd look over you, protect you and do whatever you asked… but there has to be limitations somewhere'

I felt his soft voice take over from his stern tone and then knew normal Seth had seeped back into his brain. 'Sorry, just... I needed something'

'Couldn't you have asked me to get it? I would have got it in half the time' Seth explained lightening his hold on my hand.

'No, I had to do it myself. I am eighteen Seth, you can't be mother cuddling me all the time' I admitting scrapping my nails on the passing trees.

Seth sighed and turned his head back at me. 'You _look _eighteen, sure. But you are only seven years old'

'Going on eight!' I retorted just as quick as he did.

'Never mind' he muttered.

'Look Seth I enjoy this walkin' talkin' thing but it's cold' I pointed out which made him stop and consider an idea.

'I could lift-'

'Nope'

'Want my shirt?' he gestured to the light wife-beater he grabbed when I bombarded his house and ordered him to help me with something.

I acted temped. 'As much as I'd love to lay my eyes on your beautiful body I think Leah would bust his fist when she got a hold of me for looking inappropriately at her younger brother'

Seth laughed his golden boy giggle which always no matter how grown and mature he'd gotten made me remember the photographs and little hazy memories of him only being sixteen. 'Leah has her own problems with Sam'

'Why what happened?'

Seth even though I told him just a while ago not to-removed his black shirt and handed it to me. The softness of the fabric and heat of hi skin had me pulling it over my head in seconds. I noted mentally not to show as much enthusiasm again as I saw a wry grin on his face.

'Sam cheated on her'

'What?'

'Well I told you Emily was coming down for a month didn't I?'

I nodded remembering his pointing that out during breakfast a few days ago but didn't think much about it. 'Yeah, so?'

'Well turns out Leah saw Sam and Emily acting… indecent'

I gasped. 'Oh God, I'm sorry… how is she?'

'She coping… in her own way' Seth added with a weak smile. I heard Leah was going to propose to Sam too since they've been dating for the last almost four years now.

'Send my regards' I added to be nice-even though I knew Leah would spit everything she had for Seth to even mention my name.

Seth nodded before tucking his hands in his pockets. The moment was a little or more awkward than one would seem. He believe it or not didn't look like the Seth I knew from being a "kid", he was… a man now. He had the body of a person in their mid-twenties and I knew that's the body he'd have for eternity. Unless he finally found that right person to live on with that is, then he'd just be… normal, whatever that really is.

* * *

**Sorry I stopped there guys, had a throbbing pain in my hand so I had to pull the plug for the night at some point in time. **

**Just if you're wondering. Jake doesn't know ANYTHING n'or does the pack about IMPRINTING. No need to tell me "But Billy or ole Quil shud know!" remember this is a STORY WITH A TWIST so this is only a taste of it. Also, when Jake left for Cali people asked "How could he? I mean he is Alpha and all?"**

**Well Sam didn't argue so in return he offered his help for nine-ten years in return of Jake so the same. It was all gonna be explained in the Maybe Jake POV later but I just wanted to clear up any questions. Seth is now 22, Jake is 24 and Nessie has the appearance of 18. Nahuel has the appearance of 19-20. **

**Oh, also since the Imprinting thing was UNKNOWN to the pack there's no Sam/Emily... yet. As you've seen they've already gotten to know each-other. No Quil/Clair.. they might be in it later, n'or Paul and Becca etc... Jared/Kim ladidaaa...**

**Also people asked. "Why is Sam still with Leah now? I mean they broke up ages ago way before Ness was born!" as I said. WITH A TWIST. But since there's no Imprinting they didn't meet etc and he thought he was in love with Leah. **

**NOW HOPEFULLY THAT CLEARS EVERYTHING UP WITHOUT SPOILING THE PLOT. I hope you liked this, please Alert and Fan. Any further q's just review or PM me. **

**Tanx 4 Ur Time,**

**~iSABELLe **


	3. Chapter 3

_**See I uploaded pretty quick! I hope you like this chapter and by the way this is where it all happens... the story (well main plot anyway) begins. The starting of problems and ending of strain(well for Nessie)... ooh.. I can't wait to hear your reactions!**_

**_Please, Please review! I really LOVE your revievs they make me giggle like... like something bubbly! =]_**

**_PS... BEFORE YOU START HATIN' I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER..._**

**_Disclaimer; I own nout, nada, nothing. I own ideas though, that are fresh in my head. So if you want me to continued please Alert, Fan and REVIEW!_**

**_A. F. R! the three main rules! I abide by them and I hope you will too! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Two – Problems

'Renesmee could you help me in the kitchen?' Mom called out from behind a cabinet as I finished drinking the glass of milk she had poured for me. Without speaking I grabbed Seth and my dirty ware and brought them out into the kitchen. Mom was reading a paper and looked at me with a sympathetic look.

'What's wrong?' I asked looking confused as I followed her finger to see a familiar person. Looking closer I ended up grabbing the paper in my hands and bringing it toward the light in case I was seeing things. "Siara hooks up with Cali's young Mr. Millionaire"

I felt mom's hand on my shoulder as I put down the paper and stared at the wall. The picture on the front page of the newspaper was of Jacob. Jacob Black, who was now supposedly the new young and hot Mr. Millionaire who as it seems just hooked up with pop sensation Siara Golding. I breathed out a deep breath and kept calm. Jake was his own man now, he could do what he wanted. I didn't care anymore-so he hit the big one with his car building skills and created a completely new model of car which was good for the environment but still looked just as stunning and cool as a Mustang. 'You alright?' Mom whispered in my ear as she grabbed the paper and flung it in the bin.

Part of me wanted to scrambled over there and root through the trash to cut out his face and keep it on my pillow forever. But the mature part told me to stop it and regain proper right of thought. 'Perfect, why wouldn't I be?' I spoke with a little too much hysteria as Seth swung back in his chair to just about see the side of my face.

'Good, good' Mom smiled as reassuringly as she could before returning to the sink and letting it fill with warm soapy water. Watching the water I remember I hadn't sanitised properly in a few days, because I haven't been thinking right lately. Carlisle and Dad are thinking about sending me to college whereas I just want to stay around here for a while and wallow in the rest of my eternity with a follower and a family who care about me.

'Can I go for a shower?' I asked just in case Mom would think I'm ignoring her if I just up and left the room.

She giggled as per usual to my politeness. 'Nessie darling, it's your house as much as ours. You don't need to ask'

'I was just saying it so Seth would get the picture and not try to follow me' I added as I passed him on the chair. Not being able to help grinning he whined dramatically and grabbed his car keys. 'Ness, I'll be down at First Beach. Tonight's bonfire night, remember?'

'Oh, yeah I almost forgot' I weakly smiled before he waved and headed out. I sighed before trodding upstairs with a little too much weight on my feet. Dad was upstairs just going through files and my early recordings of weight and height etc. I smiled as I passed before opening the bathroom door and locking it afterwards. Breathing properly for the first time I pulled out the letter and opened it once again.

Just looking at the time and effort he put into writing this letter gave me a nostalgic feeling every time. I never had a person who wrote me letters before as everyone was more accustomed to texting or e-mailing each other. But, nothing could compare to the excitement as when Dad would come in with letters for me.

His Victorian style writing had me gasping in awe once more, for someone who lived in poor terms he had exquisite writing. Reading over the letter I read hundreds of times before. It said;

_Dear Renesmee,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. "Until we meet again" are the words going through my head every waking hour of everyday. I wonder how you look now and how you act. I hope you are well. I cannot contain myself when it comes to you, my dear Renesmee I await the moment I set eyes on you, you are simply more beautiful than any words can describe. Utter bliss fills my mind when I think about how close we are to finally meeting again. Just thinking that you are so like me makes my body quake in excitement. I so hope that you are in pleasure waiting for me as I you. Once my pen hits the paper I just can't contain my feelings, it is as if I have to bottle it all up until I meet you. When I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one I was waiting for oh, so long for. The one I'd fight many a battle for and give up my life and happiness just for you. You the one who make me surrender just by your touch, you voice, you words. You who'd make me keel over in pain just by using the same words. You who'd make me beyond happiness itself by saying the three words I waiting so many years to hear. I love you. The feeling in my stomach as I write those words is simply amazing; I have never felt that way before. The best is I haven't even met you properly yet. That time you probably couldn't speak or remember many faces unless you were around them for long periods of time. _

'Nessie?' I heard my dad call from outside the door. I almost jumped out of my skin as I quickly hid the letter and opened the door. Dad as per usual was standing there with an inapprehensive look on his face.

'Yes dad?'

'Weren't you supposed to go for a shower?' he asked with his normal teasing grin.

I stepped back and showed him the towel. 'Yes dad, I just had to… shave before I stepped in' I lied.

He nodded. 'Okay, I was just wondering…'

'What?'

'About Ja – Never mind, you go for a shower' I knew what he was about to bring up. I think everyone would but I let on I didn't and closed the door before dad walked away. Thankfully during my time period after Jake left I fell to deep depression and as this I learned to build walls in my head to keep dad out. After all this it came to me as if riding a bike and now I don't even have to try as my mind is shielded. Dad always gets agitated since he can't read Mom's either but I denied his order of taking down the shield so he could understand what I was going through. I just didn't like people in my head especially now when I'm growing into a woman with more "private" thoughts swarming my head.

I sighed a deep breath before removing my clothing and slipping into the now warm shower. Feeling the hot water caress my skin in more ways than any man could provide. Letting my neck crane back so that I could feel the sizzling water slip down my neck, across my collar bone and down my stomach. Knowing I had my shield up I knew I could think about anything at this present moment and being in a cosy warm place I found it would go with the romantic thoughts of _him_. Nahuel, he usually writes me letters every few months or so but I always-make sure just in case my father would see them-go out first thing and collect the mail.

His letters were warm and soulful, something different especially when you live in a one horse town. I had gone to school for three semesters and after full negotiations I persuaded mom and dad to let me finish off my "high school life" being home schooled. School was a long and boring space of time in which I didn't have to give up. The usual jocks who would ride up on you and ask you strange cheap questions like "what Cup are you?" or "Will you _meet _me out back?" I would just click my tongue and keep walking.

The girls were as you would say "bitches" as they never let me in on any conversations and never helped me with notes. In the end result I just completely ignored them and did my own thing which meant walking along the football field during breaks or reading in the library. Only one girl actually was nice to me and her name was Inya. She liked all the things I did and had a strange love for writing stories. We used to discuss our stories with each other and have fun. She was the only one I really missed when it came to leaving.

Although she comes to visit on my birthday or any big occasions. I loved having her visit but only rarely did I get to see her as mom and dad were cagey about me being alone in a human's home. I told them multiple times that nothing bad would happen but they still stated "you are still very young; you have the rest of your life to visit her". That usually would end the questioning until Seth would barge in an explain he had a great idea. Always happened, one time he exclaimed saying he discovered a new way to get changed quicker when you phased… that was to get dressed in wolf form. As you would expect it didn't turn out as great as he thought as for obvious reasons wolfs can't exactly button jeans can they?

I hurried up in the shower as I remembered Seth saying about Bonfire Night being tonight. Usually the wolves just go alone but as I heard they made bets that if one of them alone doesn't bring a female with them-they'll be doing solo patrols for a week. That just goes to show how eternally stupid and idiotic they were. Making stupid bets just passed the time for them as there are no more Nomad vampires lurking around and Alice hasn't see anything out of the ordinary from the Volturi's side either. In other words we had a lot of free time and that meant for me lots of time to reminisce about _that person_ and also think about Nahuel.

'Nessie dear?' I heard mom murmur through the door.

'Yeah?' I called back towelling off my hair.

'You dressed?' – I checked myself and when I found myself in track pants and my usual tank top I added 'Yup'

Mom entered shutting the door after her and propping herself onto the sink. She watched me in silence for a moment as I combed my hair out of face. 'Nessie…'

'Hmm?'

'About earlier… Jaco-'

I interrupted her before she could even say it. 'Mom it's fine really… he's his own man. He can do what he wants whenever he likes'

Mom sighed and handed me a letter. The writing as I noticed was Nahuel and I couldn't help but find myself getting redder and redder as Mom continued to watch me closely. 'Are you going to open it~?' she asked curiosity taking over her.

'Mom…' I managed but I too was overly excited about seeing what was inside. Without another care I opened it-I knew I could get around Mom to not tell dad about my secret communications with Nahuel because he'd simply force me to stop writing him. And I didn't think I could do that right now.

'Wait-Mom how did you get this? Mail always comes at nine and especially now when the post office is closed' I pointed out finding it fishy. Truly there was no way for the letter to get here and if it did it would have been delivered this morning with the usual bills.

Mom stopped grinning for a moment and too realised. 'Hmm… I'll ask Edward. I just went outside to water the flowers when I saw the letter sticking slightly out of the mail box'

I thought about it for a moment but after I couldn't stick the tension of wondering what he wrote I ripped it open and started to read it. The letter was even more romantic then any of the previous letters. I couldn't exactly read it in detail since mom was hovering around trying to see. But when I came to the last few lines I saw something that almost made my heart stop.

_I can't believe the time is here. I can finally let my eyes be blessed by your perfect presence. I hope you won't mind me saying that I have already seen your house, a cute cottage I'm sure it's just perfect for your fragile, slender and petite stature which I have imagined all these years. All this time imagining some girl who is probably not even a patch on your real appearance. I will see you in two days… til then my beautiful butterfly._

_Nahuel._

I almost dropped the piece of paper until mom revived me back to my motions. 'What did it say honey?'

'He – he's here' I spoke, my eyes zoning out with my mind. He was here. _He _was here, in little Forks. I found my blood going way above boiling point… what if he didn't like me? What if he thought I was below his standards? Or worse if he imagined a beauty compared to me and be disappointed. I gulped back the rising lump in my throat.

I felt mom's cool touch on my cheek. 'Who's here darling?'

I saw Dad was in the doorway and immediately knew he was listening in the whole time. 'Tell me Nessie' I felt the strictness in his tone, the bitter coolness making me wince.

'Nahuel, father. Nahuel is here' I stated not looking at him.

Dad paused for a second. 'Nahuel? As in Nahuel from Chile who came here to be a witness all those years ago?'

I nodded. 'That's him'

Mom was by Dad's side in seconds patting his shoulder to calm him. 'How long have you been… talking to him?'

I looked at him for a moment feeling all the energy of his anger burning almost scalding my eyes to watch. 'Am… I haven't actually replied that much…'

'Nessie…'

'A few years'

Dad let out a loud sigh and mom showed a disgusted look which was the first time I had ever encountered that expression. 'How… how did he find out your address?'

'I don't know, Dad' I admitted, that was actually the truth. The answer that was inevitable as at that time when I got that letter I finally found my usual emotions returning to me. And I adored Nahuel for that. Knowing he was watching over me and waiting. Protecting me and always telling me how much he cared about me.

I felt some-what unworthy of his love. Sometimes I didn't want his love as I still found it in the deep, deep pits of my hearts that a piece was still waiting for Jacob to come back and claim me. 'Fine… just cut cords with him immediately, I mean no writing or calling. Nada' Dad informed.

I nodded. I knew if I opened my mouth a cuss word would escape me and I didn't want to be grounded especially on Bonfire Night. 'May I go?' I whispered.

Dad nodded tightening his grip around mom. 'However…'

I groaned ready for the lowdown as per usual before I went out. 'No drinking, kissing, touching, drugs, being anyway associated with people you don't know in any way or form…'

'Yes Dad I know. Come on, I'll be fine it's just La Push and the whole wolf pack will be there' I explained hearing the whine in my voice which made even mom cringe a little.

'You father knows that dear, he just worries' Mom added before I could pass Dad, he didn't even attempt to move.

'Ness… make sure you stay with Seth _all night _until you come home. Understand' Dad informed strictly. I nodded before making my way to my room.

Once I was concealed in my "private" space I sighed and flung myself on the bed. Looking at the clock I knew Seth would be here any minute and suddenly I felt the want to say "GO AWAY!" but I knew he'd probably drag me all the way. With a reluctant sigh I opened my closet and pulled out my usual jeans. Pulling them on quickly I made sure to put some money into my pocket just in case. I grabbed an off the shoulder top-which I never found a placing to wear-that Aunt Rosalie got me when she came back from Paris. As I pulled my hair back into a loose bun I remembered to bring a jacket so I settled for my favourite leather before heading into the hallway.

As expected Mom and Dad were in the kitchen speaking so low that even my super hearing couldn't pick it up. They stopped abruptly when I entered the room and just looked at me. 'You look beautiful Nessie' Mother admired as she whirled me around for a whole glance.

Dad stood up. 'Nessie… be careful and don't get carried away. I have a bad feeling…'

I nodded. 'Dad I have gone out many times before and you said nothing and I did nothing'

'I know it's just… there's something… - look don't worry dear and enjoy the night' Dad finally gave up on what he was saying before squeezing my shoulder lightly and then hurrying to the door which had just rang at the time he opened it.

'Hey!' Seth smiled handing Dad a bag of chocolates. I had to giggle a little-there was no point giving Dad chocolates since he didn't eat any human food, so I could see that box being laid out on my bed when I get back. I felt myself unknowingly licking my lips ready to indulge myself in something besides overwhelming thoughts.

'Thanks… Seth you shouldn't have' Dad handed the box to Mom who was giggling slightly. 'Nessie…' Dad called and he didn't have to say it twice. Seth stood there in his usual knee length jean shorts and for a change wore a hoodie.

'Lookin' good Seth' I pointed out as I stood in the doorway with Mom behind me.

'Likewise' Seth smiled his beaming grin which made me wonder how lucky I was to have a friend like him. 'But what's going on with the whole mixture of casual and dressy? I'm gonna have to tell you to change'

My mouth gaped. I knew he was joking but still I found myself taking back what I had previously thought of him. 'Sure, sure' I muttered before saying another "bye" to Mom and Dad before getting into Seth's Pontiac gto which always made me think of Dukes of Hazard whenever I rode in it.

'Want to listen to some tunage?' Seth asked slipping a CD into the player. I shrugged and made a "meh" sound which gave him the go ahead. He started bobbing his head as some unknown band started playing.

I looked at him with a disapproving look as his head nearly burst the window with all his bobbing. 'What? Can't I dance to my song?' he whined shrugging.

'Not when I'm in the car with you' I informed slouching in my chair waiting until we'd come close to La Push. 'Is Leah coming?'

Seth looked at me for a moment. 'No, she decided against.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, It's probably cos' Sam and Emily will be there' Seth pointed out as he slowed down coming into the small town of La Push.

I turned the song down a little lower. 'What do you think about it?' I asked truthfully.

Seth looked at me for a moment. 'What do you mean?'

'About Sam and Leah? Was it fair?'

'I don't exactly know. I mean Leah can be a bitch but she's my sis and Sam is my alpha so as you can see I'm in between a rock and a hard place' Seth gesticulated as he turned off onto the way to familiar road to First Beach. Passing I remembered the many time where in the same position Jake would drive me to First Beach maybe for something only trivial like me wanting to get shells for my shelves. I giggled lightly at the things he'd do for me, he was always there for me… but not anymore. I sucked a deep breath after realising that I was still as obsessed with him as before.

'You okay?' Seth asked breaking me from my reverie panic.

I nodded silently and watched as the road began to quiet down and soon we could see the ocean. I opened my window letting the fresh ocean breeze soak into my head. 'I like this' I broke the silence as I closed my eyes.

Seth fell quiet for a moment. 'Me… me too Ness – Me too'

I couldn't help but feel there was something more hiding behind that comment but before I could even analyse it properly – 'We're here' he spoke flatly.

I hopped up in my seat when I saw Paul approaching the car and opening the door. 'Thought ye'd never show up'

I sighed heavily stating my point of agitation before pushing past him. I noticed a familiar face lurking behind him; her face was a coppering colour which blended in with the darkness. Her dark flowing hair passed her waist. 'Hello, Renesmee' Rachel smiled.

'Hey, Rachel' I smiled as heartedly as she did. Rachel was Jacob's elder sister who always treated me like family whenever she got a chance to visit from her full time job. She said she was coming to visit over the summer and here she was.

'I see you picked Jake's sis' Seth almost murmured as he came to stand next to me almost in a protective stance. Feeling a shudder make it way through me when someone else besides my thoughts spoke of _him_.

Paul almost snorted. 'I believe I can pick whoever I want, squirt. Besides, I abided by the rules and came with a woman'

'I did too' Seth spoke coolly which made me look at him for a moment in wonder. I'd never seen him this cold since… well never. I wonder what's got him so hung up.

Paul looked from Seth to me and nodded. 'Well the idea of a "woman" so I guess you get points for trying' Paul smirked.

Within a flash Seth had him bashed up against a tree, with his lips curling back to make a loud snarling noise at Paul. I hurried to his side. 'Act like an ass all you want, Paul but if you ever say something like that to Nessie again… I'll fucking… kill you!'

Both I and Rachel were taken aback by his tone. I'd never seen him with death written in his eyes, he looked like he'd phase any minute at this rate.

I put my hand on his cheek and slowly manoeuvred myself to act like a barricade between Seth and Paul. 'Seth calm down, I'd bet Paul was only joking' I soothed watching as he slowly stopped trembling and his temperature went back to his normal warmth. I heard Paul lowly snigger and elbowed him in the rip to shut him.

'Okay…' Seth managed before stepping back a little. 'My head is just… strange lately'

I nodded. 'Maybe you should sit down?' I pointed to the Bonfire where many unknown characters sat around on logs.

Seth nodded obediently and I found myself following him. From the corner of my eye I saw Rachel wrapping her arms around Paul and reeling him in for what it seemed to be a kiss. I shook my head before I sat next to Seth and Embry.

Embry wasn't with anyone as well as Quil. Jared had gotten them to fork out $20 for compensation. They scowled at Jared from across the way as they spoke to me. 'Hey Nessie' Quil interrupted Embry from chatting about cars.

I waved lightly. 'Quil. How are you?'

'Meh, could be better' he returned back to his scowling at Jared.

I noticed Seth from the corner of my eye, he was trembling again. 'Seth are you alright?' I whispered.

He nodded robotically. 'Y-yeah'

'Do you need to phase or something?' I suggested gesturing to the surrounding trees.

He shook his head. 'No, I'm fine really'

'Okay, two seconds I'm gonna get the Cola you left in the car' I said with as must whim as I could to lighten the tense atmosphere. I was really worried about Seth, he never acted this way before and frankly I didn't know what to do.

Making my way over to the car which was further a walk than I originally thought I got a sudden whiff of an unknown scent.

I turned on my heel to where the scent was coming from. Letting my vampiric senses take over I felt it deep in the forest. Part of me was telling me to run back to Seth and tell him but most of me was forcing me to see what this thing was. It could be a vampire and from the sickly sweet smell I was picking up the odds added up to just that.

I began to run, faster than before towards the smell. It became stronger and I knew I was gathering land. I wanted to capture my first vampire, to snap it and bring it back. To show that I was grown up and could fight my own battles. My heart was racing with just the thought, Jake could here. When he phased he'd hear from the group about my great doings and I'd bet he'd be proud.

The smell was so strong now I slowed down. I knew it was now probably hiding. A sly smile started on my face and in a shot I darted around the close by trees. Nothing.

I kept running circles to see at every angle so I knew if it would be sneaking. Still nothing.

I stopped in my tracks. Leaning my head back against a tree as I caught my breath and then it happened. Something beautiful appeared before me. Something so handsome I had to blink in case I was hallucinating. It was _him _smiling in front of me.

* * *

**Sorry... that's where the cliff hanger lays...**

**Don't be angry =[ hehe but I wanted to keep you in suspence for a while!**

**Hope you liked.**

**And remember..**

**A. F. R!**

**-iSABELLE **


End file.
